The Life of Lily Winchester
by thehuntress00
Summary: Lily is dean's love child of someone and she has been training at a special school for hunters of the SPN, but now not only does she have to protect her team by leaving them, but she is being followed by lucifer. I suck at summaries i recommend just reading it
1. Chapter 1

Demon Hunters Academy

My name is LilyWinchester, I went to a school called the Demon Hunters Academy (DHA) for eight years, but I had lived there even more. At the DHA we didn't have to go into demon hunting that was just the specialty. I never knew my mother she died when I was born, and my grandparents didn't want me just because I was born out of wedlock. So I was sent to an orphanage, but I was only there for about a week, that's when I was chosen for the school, the year 1999.

I'm not alone at this school; in fact I'm the leader of the schools number one hunting team. The whole team includes seven people. There is me, Courtney Manchester, Marci Jones, Violet Jones, Megan Masters, and Hannah Garcia. We have trained together since kindergarten; we first hunted a poltergeist that had somehow managed to get into the school. Then the seven of us decided to make our own hunting team, and we have been together ever since.

It was a late Thursday night that I had been called on the hunt. It was just a simple poltergeist; nothing I couldn't handle by myself. I got there on my motorbike that the school gave me. The ride didn't take long; it was just a city over, so it took around thirty minutes.

I got there, and out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw an impala turning into the same street I was on. I pulled into the driveway and put the bike in park, and of course the door was locked but it didn't take but a second to pick it. I walked in and I heard laughter, then I knew this was it. I looked out the window and there was the impala, then two people got out and walked behind the car to the trunk. I hide behind the couch so that they wouldn't see me.

They walked into the house, and if course I forgot to lock the door back. They seemed confused, but my cover wasn't blown. Just by listening to their conversations I could tell that the taller one was younger and his name was Sam, and the shorter one is the older brother and his name was Dean.

I take it the poltergeist knew we were here, a lamp near me shattered. I ducked to miss the shards as the poltergeist said. "Oh what is this, not one, not two, but three Little Winchesters after wee little me." SHIT, SHIT, SHIT was all that I could think as my cover was blown. There was only silence as I felt the stares gazing at where I was hiding. I flicked my wrist to send a physic wave to the kitchen to knock down some plates off the shelves, it worked but not as planned. Sam, the younger brother went towards the kitchen, but Dean stayed put. "The youngest of the Winchesters, tries to flee, try but fail will she." The Blasted Poltergeist won't shut up.

"What do you mean by three Winchesters? There are only two here." Dean shouted, I felt his voice vibrating the floor below me.

"Oh, but there are three, there are three, aren't you listening to me? She's here, in this very room, quivering in fear that you will find her."

Then it clicked, three Winchester's. that means one of them is my father. I don't truly remember what had happened next, because I was hit in the head with a hammer.

"Dean she is awake" I hear Sam say, as I flutter my eyes open, I wasn't in my dorm, but the house with the poltergeist

"What happened?" I asked, but I wished I hadn't, my throat was as dry as a dust storm in Oklahoma.

"You passed out, by any chance are you a physic?" Dean said blankly, with absolute no emotion.

I looked at him in confusion, it wasn't normal for someone to be questioning my ability. "How did you find out?" I wasn't sure to be scared or relived that I didn't have to tell them.

"My brother is a weirdo too, and he reacts the same way when he gets visions and crap."

"Dude the visions are not crap, they save people's lives." Sam intervened with a very annoyed tone.

"Well yours may, but mine aren't like that—all I hear is laughter and then poof, I pass out." I told him, relived to finally talk to someone who understands. "They come in at random times; I have never been able to control them, even when I close my mind completely."

"What do you mean by closing your mind off?" Dean asked, looking towards me attentively.

"Here I will show you." I told him, "Close your eyes, ok now picture yourself in a vast white space. I will now try to penetrate your mind, if this works right it will block me out, if not then—well we will get to that later."

He did everything I said, and it worked, it took me around ten times to get right when I was four.

After that I got up and I walked towards the door, but of course they invited me to stay at their motel room, but I told them I had to get back to school. But they insisted on me staying with them in case of another "incident". So with that I got on my bike and followed them, I know what you're thinking a teenage girl going with two men that she just met, but I felt connected to Dean, at least, somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When we had gotten to the motel, Sam unlocked the door and we went in, simple as that. The only weird thing was the person sitting on the couch. It was a man in a long trench coat and he had a blue tie, I knew that I had recognized him from somewhere, "CAS" I yelled in realization of who he was. The Winchester brothers looked at me in confusion as I ran and bear hugged the angel.

"Lily?" Castiel questioned, confused and relived that I was still alive.

"Who else runs up to you and yells Cas?" I said with a sarcastic tone.

"Dean does" Sam explained. Dean punched Sam in the shoulder, as Casteil and I laughed.

"So how do you two know each other?" dean asked, like he was being uber-protective over the angel. I explained how Casteil, had been my guardian angel ever since 'the night'. Cas was the one who brought me to the demon hunter's academy, when my mom had died. He somehow knew that hunting blood was in me, I think my father has something to do with it but, I still don't know who, or where he is. Casteil has told me that he knows who my father is, but it's a secret that I have to find out on my own.

After a while, Sam turned to the angel and said "So Cas, why are you here?"

"Because there have been rumors about the arch-angel, Lucifer, planning an attack on a young hunter, my father sent me down here to see if the rumors are true, so basically I need to search Lily's soul for any possible tags." He explained with a monotone voice, as if he had rehearsed it many times.

The Winchester's and the angel looked over at me, and I just stared at Casteil, with fear in my eyes. "No, no, no, no, that hurts and besides I'm ginger, I don't have a soul." I knew something has been off for a while but I didn't realize that it had been this bad.

"Stop trying to be a smart ass" Cas said with a glare in his eyes that would kill a small child's hopes and dreams. "This isn't a time to be funny, there is a very large chance that Lucifer is following you, and you're making jokes." It wasn't funny but I was scared of what would happen if I was being followed by the devil.

"Why would Lucifer want to follow me, why does everything bad happen to me?" I yelled in frustration, as I punched the couch. Ever since I was born, everywhere I went tragedy follows, and here I am thinking I was safe, but how can I be safe from myself?

"Lily, you need to calm down, Lucifer feeds off anger" Sam explained. But he didn't understand, he doesn't bring chaos wherever he goes.

"I'll do it, but Castiel, you have to tell me who my father is" I said but the fear was still there in my voice. I had done this before so I knew what to do; I laid on the bed and waited for the pain. I didn't remember what happened next considered I passed out again; I tend to do that a lot.

He never did tell me. He was gone before I woke up.

* * *

**sorry its short but I had to end it here so that the next chapter makes since**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Dreaming is my only escape from pain but sometimes even that conflicts it. Sometimes you remember the dreams, just like memories; other times it's like they were never there. But it's that moment when you wake that makes you realize that you're not in a dream, or a nightmare, you're in reality.

I wanted to forget everything that happened the day before, and just go back to the academy; but that won't happen. I was awoken by a growling in my stomach, I should have eaten before leaving for the hunt, but the call was so sudden. I got out of bed and quietly went to the bathroom, not wanting to wake the Winchesters. I looked in the bathroom mirror, and all I saw was an exhausted person, it wasn't like me at all. My stomach growled again pulling me out of the trance of my reflection. I very soon realized that I had food out in my motorcycle. I got outside as quietly as possible and I ran to my bike to get the food.

Once I was satisfied I went back into the motel only to find, of course, Casteil sitting on the couch talking to dean. It must have been something serious, since the face of the older brother looked worrisome; it must have been about me.

"Cas, this can't be." Dean argued, as if he was losing.

"Gosh you two fight like a married couple" I intruded, breaking the silence. The brothers and the angel looked at me, Sam with his eyes full of hope, Dean with a worried look, and Casteil was Casteil, the angel with no emotion.

"Lily, Casteil said that he found a tag on you, and it's connected to Lucifer." Dean explained, as I burst into tears. Casteil pulled me into a hug as I cried into his shirt. As I pulled away the angel put a box in my hands and told me to open it.

I took the lid off, only to find a bunch of wrapping paper, but at the bottom there was a small slip of white paper that said: _Dean Winchester is the answer you have been looking for. _I looked at Dean and then back at the angel.

"So Dean is my father?" I asked wanting to break the silence of the room, but only creating more in the process. Dean looked at me and then at Casteil with a shocked, wide-eyed expression.

There was nothing but silence after I asked the question, but I wouldn't blame him I just found out that I'm being followed by Lucifer. I got up and walked over to my bag on the floor and went to the door.

"I need to get back to school; I was only supposed to be out for three hours." I explained. "They might be getting suspicious." Dean didn't feel anything but I could tell he didn't want me to go, and Sam said goodbye and gave me his and Deans Cellphone numbers if I ever needed them. With that I was off back to the DHA.

* * *

When I got to the school, no one was awake except the night watchers. I was too tired to go all across campus to put the bike up so I just parked it near the dorm building. I walked in through the front door and quietly went to the stairs, and went up to the second floor. I went into my room, only to find it ransacked.


End file.
